Love and Loss
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Hear the ever rhyming story of a girl who runs and hides for her life. Learn about love, and danger. *Extra genre: Romance. Rated T just in case.*


**My friend challenged me to write a fanfiction entirely out of a poem. So, I made this! Oh, and just so you know the person that the story is about is a girl. Anyway, enjoy everybody!**

* * *

The trees whispered in the wind and the grass murmured in the breeze,  
I walk with sword in hand and jump at the sound of rustling leaves.

I hear the hissing, I hear them groan,  
Hear a spider prowling, and a zombie groan.

My armor may not be strong enough to stop the beasts,  
But I will fight them to my last breath at the very least.

My home is gone, burned to the ground,  
Now in the night I roam around.

I am scared, terrified,  
I may not live, I will not lie.

As I walk the silent path, I hear a zombie creep up on me,  
But as I whirl around nothing but the darkness I see.

My sword held out before me I saw nothing, nothing at all,  
Well, besides all the forest's trees that stood unbelievably tall.

I turned around and gasped as there he stood,  
A green zombie battered up hood.

In put shock I gave a scream, I gave a yell,  
But as I tried to fight the ground was where my sword fell.

I tried to run, I tried to get away,  
But the zombie just wanted me to stay.

I should've known taking the pearl would turn out bad,  
As I had figured out it had made its owners very much mad.

I turned and fled, the zombie right behind,  
I shouldn't have gone that way, but to the dangers I was blind.

The moment I looked back was when I ran into the cave,  
And I found that to my fate I was indeed a slave.

I yelled out in fear as the creeper hissed at me, the spider coming down the wall,  
I want to bolt away, but found there was no way out, no way at all.

The creatures closed up upon me,  
The gore I did not wish to see.

It was a few moments later when in my blood I was laying,  
A few moments ago it was I whom the creatures were slaying.

I touched my blood, my own essence,  
But I did not notice the shadow coming from the cave entrance.

As I waited for my wounds to take me to my death,  
I was rolled onto my back, and word were said.

"My God, what happened?" he exclaimed loudly,  
The when I heard the creeper hissing proudly.

"Back, get back you beast!" I heard him yell,  
Whether he or the beast was winning I could not tell.

As my eyes closed I felt myself lifted into the air,  
He steadied me in his arms and took me out with care.

When I finally awoke I found myself in a warm house,  
Outside the room I heard someone humming clear and loud.

I got up from my resting place, and went to see,  
When I finally made it out there he turned to face me.

He gave me a warm smile, sat me down, and said,  
"Good mornin' to ya miss, would you like some bread?"

I nodded and gave him a smile,  
He told me, "All right, but it'll be a little while."

I watched as he walked away and turned to look around,  
The house was made of wood, and a small carpet graced the ground.

There was a nice fire that warmed the room and me,  
And through a small window some crops I could see.

Though another window I spotted sheep and some cows,  
I heard a river in the distance, and a dog barking loud.

I turned to my rescuer as across from me he settled down,  
On a small place saw a piece of bread that he put before me without a sound.

"Thank you," with a smile I said,  
He smiled back at me and took a bite of bread.

I ate my own and gave a smile at the taste,  
It had been awhile before with bread my tongue was graced.

He asked me, "Do you have a home? A place to stay?"  
I shook my head, "No, it was burned away."

"Who did that? They must be truly terrible!"  
I shrugged, not sure if at the time my eyes were reliable.

"An Enderman, I think." He gasped in surprise,  
"An Ederman? How do I know you don't lie?"

"I saw it! I saw it! He burned my house, burned it all,  
He had purple eyes, and his black body stood tall.

"He held in his hands a pearl I had taken from a cave,  
He had shrieked loudly, calling in his murderous slaves.

"The pearl was his, and it was not mine to take,  
But I took it anyway and was faced with fate."

He stared at me, not sure with to say or think,  
But after a moment he left the information into his mind sink.

He slowly nodded, then said, "I believe you."  
"No one could come up with that, so it must be true."

I nodded slowly and he rose to stand,  
"You have no home, so you are welcome on my land."

"Thank you very much! And as soon as I am healed,  
I will help you, my talents revealed."

He gave a soft chuckle and a warm smile,  
"All right. But that'll be awhile."

After a few months I was of much use,  
From one side of the farm to the other with ease I could move.

I lived there happily, and in the hayloft I slept above,  
Though without wanting to, or meaning to, I fell in love.

He was smart, clever, brave, and kind,  
But to my falling in love with him I was blind.

It just happened one day, poof,  
But thinking it over my mind was aloof.

"What is the matter, are you all right?"  
I gave him a smile, my own feelings trying to fight.

"I am fine, no need to worry," I assured my friend,  
He nodded and we worked until the day was at its end.

In the evening at the table we sat,  
We ate dinner but conversation we lacked.

I paused a moment, and looked up at him,  
Wondering loving him was really such sin.

On the morrow he approached me at midday,  
As we talked about the work, three words I could not say.

For the next week or two my heart was heavy with mental weight,  
I thought about my love for him, what if I told him and it was to late?

In that day's evening I sat by the warm fire,  
And about the day, and him, I conspired.

He came inside, and settled himself to my right,  
Both of us shivering in the cold fall night.

He scooted closer to the flames, beckoning me to him,  
I did as asked and sat by his side, my heart wondering again.

He wrapped a blanket around me and there we sat,  
Myself still wondering were my heart was at.

As I wondered silently I did not notice him looking at me,  
Wondering about the girl he was seeing.

Maybe I was worrying him at the time,  
But I couldn't notice, still thinking about my maybe crime.

That night I slept leaning against the battered old chair,  
He stayed with me, running his fingers through my hair.

I awoke leaning against him, the day not yet begun,  
I looked out the window and found I had woken before the sun.

I looked over and found him looking at me with a smile of kind,  
He chuckled lightly and said, "Did you really think that to your feelings I was blind?"

I sighed and said nothing, nothing at all,  
He grabbed me by the hand and together we stood up tall.

His hands entrapped my face and pulled me towards his,  
I tensed in surprise as my mouth touched his lips.

He pulled away and spoke, "It's been almost a year,  
Since I found you, the creepers near."

"Did you really think, that I would not fall for you?  
A girl lovely, only saying what is true?"

"I was the hero, and you the damsel in distress,  
And no worries, with your feelings I will not mess."

I smiled and hugged him tight,  
Not knowing that I we would be attacked that night.

Even though all was calm I knew something was not the same,  
There was a hiss, the dog shrieked, and that's when they came.

The creepers, zombies, the whole lot,  
It was my fault this terror was brought.

I couldn't save him, though I did try,  
At the end I fell to my knees and cried.

The Enderman, he came as well,  
He watched as to the ground my tears fell.

I ran back inside, getting the pearl and holding it out,  
"Here, take it and leave! Isn't this what it's all about?"

The Enderman then stood at full height,  
And I could see why he was called the fight of the night.

He let out a loud shriek, turned, and fled,  
Leaving me as my mental heart bled.

I rushed to his side, kneeling by him,  
"Wake up, wake up!" I yell, making a din.

A few animals scurried, and the dog yelped,  
I touched his chest, and his heart pumping I felt.

For the next few weeks and tended my love,  
Praying to whatever Gods laid above.

I worked the farm all on my own,  
Making sure the harvest was sewn.

Days, then weeks went by,  
And every night I'd stay by his side.

After a month or so he awoke,  
He looked over at me and spoke;

"My love, am I truly alive?  
I ask, because I know you would not lie."

I hugged him with a happy yell,  
"You are, you are! A lie I do not tell!"

He smiled and hugged me tight,  
"Did we defeat the evils of the night?"

"I gave it back, I gave him his prize,  
I gave the pearl to the fright of the night."

He nodded slowly and gave another smile,  
"I hope I was not gone, for long while."

I shook my head, "No my love, you were not,  
And I am sorry, for the trouble I sought."

He kissed my forehead, "It's all right, you did not know,  
"What would happen, you didn't know what fate you had sewn."

I nodded and held him tightly with a smile,  
At least he did not die, and I was not alone for a long while.

I will never forget his eyes,  
They were evil, but wise.

His mouth was filled with with teeth,  
Covered with dead meat.

But most of all, I will not forget his might,  
No, I will never forget, the fright of the night.

* * *

**I did it! I really did it! Whoo-hoo! *chuckles* anyway, I will be writing one other poem called 'The Fight of the Night', all about when the Enderman, creepers, zombies, and the like.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best one ever, of all time.  
**


End file.
